Meet the Mrs
by comealongsong
Summary: Just a little drabble where I imagined the Doctor picking up River Song and introducing her to the rest of the crew before going off to face John Hurt's Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who it belongs to the BBC**

"There is jut one person missing" said the Doctor. "Who? Everyone would appear to be here" Rose asked, frowning slightly.

The Doctor, who had seemingly not heard this comment was now rooting around in the pockets of his jacket, which was hanging on a chair. "Knowing her" he whispered to himself "AH HA!"

He pulled his psychic paper out from the depths of his bigger on the inside pockets, proceeding to open it up and stare at the sheet of blank paper with squinted eyes.

"What are you doing Doctor" came Clara's exasperated voice. "Sending a message using my quite frankly brilliant psychic paper" the 10th Doctor replied for his future incarnation. "Question is, who to?"

Suddenly, a bright orange light spelled out some letters on the paper that could only be seen properly by the Doctor, due to the angle he was holding it at.

"What does it say?" Clara's inquisitive mind got the better of her and she tried to snatch it from the Doctor. Quick as a wink he had it closed and back in his jacket pocket, which he proceeded to pick up and sling over his shoulders. He pulled at the lapels respectively, straightened his bow tie and ran up to the console of his magnificent time ship.

He pressed at the buttons and pulled on the leavers, dancing around the central column with a heir of all knowing. The time rota began to move slowly, then speeding up, wheezing loudly.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked excitedly. She loved adventures and this was turning into a bigger one than she imagined.

"Stormcage!" Exclaimed the Doctor, wildly pulling at levers. "Stormcage!" The 10th Doctor was shocked. "Well more precisely it's roof" the Doctor said offhandedly. "Why do you want to go there? It's a prison!"

"I have a very good reason" the Doctor said. "Hang on here we go!"

The noise promptly stopped as the Tardis landed at its destination."This is a high security prison we can't just waltz in!" The 10th Doctor looked shocked.

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned, I do it all the time. He ran swiftly towards the doors, then, as if remembering something he ran up to Clara, who stood looking bewildered. The took her face in his hands.

"You can't tell her about the time before, when you met her. This is a younger her. She hasn't.." He paused, looking for the right way to explain it without making himself cry. "Met you yet."

He turned to his previous incarnation "You can't mention anything either, understand?" The Doctor remarked sharply.

"No not really" admitted the bewildered 10th Doctor. But the 11th Doctor was already halfway out the doors.

**Part 2 coming up really soon**

** Comealongsong**

** xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 as promised. Just to say I imagine 10 and Rose as being the ones left on the parallel universe. Doctor Who is the BBCs.**

** comealongsong xxx**

As soon as the doors closed behind him, the Doctor straightened his bow tie. Sweeping a hand over his hair in an attempt to flatten it, he took in his wife's situation.

"Hi honey I'm home" River Song had her gun pointed at the ten or so prison guards.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" She purred, shaking her curls. The arm holding the gun stayed completely still, finger paused on the trigger.

The Doctor's companions filed quickly out of the Tardis, eager to see the inside of the famous prison and who the Doctor had warned them not to talk to.

The sight shocked them to say the least. The Doctor was grinning at a woman with a gun!

"What the.." Rose trailed of, staring at woman holding hostage what looked like armed soldiers.

"Oh.." The tenth Doctor said. Rose stared at him.

"Who is she?" She whispered under her breath.

"I didn't know then." He stated. Rose was none the wiser, but she turned reluctantly to face the situation. The Doctor was now standing a centimetre apart from the womar, his lips to her ear, whispering something. He was slowly removing his sonic screwdriver from his inside pocket, at and angle, so the Tardis gang could see it but the guards could not.

Suddenly, he pointed it at the guards. They all suddenly bent over, pulling at their ear pieces which were now emitting an ear piercing shrieking.

"RUN! Back to the Tardis! QUICK!" already the Doctor and the woman, whose hand he was now holding, were equal to the others now. The Doctor grabbing Clara's hand while keeping hold of the other woman's he dragged her inside. She in turn grabbed Rose's, who grabbed the tenth Doctor's until they were all inside, the tenth Doctor closing the door behind him to the sound of pelting bullets.

"What the..?" Clara tried to stare at the Doctor, looking for answers, but he and who she new to be River, but seemed to be un-dead, were running around the console at great speeds, pulling leavers and pressing buttons. The Tardis jerked, throwing the occupants around the room.

Finally, it stopped. The Tardis was slowly drifting through space.

"Now where's that apology, sweetie?" The woman asked, stepping up to the Doctor, so sher face was an inch from his.

"Right here." The Doctor kissed her, putting his hands on her waist, while her hands went up to lap gently on his chest.

The tenth Doctor, Rose and Clara just gawped at them, open mouthed.

"Doctor?"

The couple broke apart reluctantly. The Doctor turned to stare at Rose.

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Yes that's what I wanted to say." River addressed the Doctor. "What trouble have you bought for me this time?"

"Who are you?" Rose demanded. She seemed to be the only person on board who did not know who this wild haired woman was!

"Oh yes. Right." The Doctor rang his hands. "Guys, Meet the Mrs!"


End file.
